Remember the Magic
by Aratelinwen
Summary: The Disney Villains are now free and have Mickey Mouse under a spell until the stroke of midnight on his 75th birthday, so now it is up to a teen age girl named Jessica Cruise to set things straight. FINISHED! DS: I do not own any of Disney.
1. A Villainous Scheme

Setting: Villain's Lair (found in the Underworld)  
  
Jafar's lamp flows in to the River of Death and Hades rubs it wishing to get out of the river. The 2nd and 3rd wishes of Hades made them partners and set Jafar free. After that they brought all of the villains back, but they all were trapped in the Underworld. So, after a brief meeting, they decided to take revenge on Mickey Mouse, that way they would rule the Disney World. Then, after a while of planning they decided to put a spell on him, which would put him to sleep until the 12th stroke of midnight on the eve of his 75th birthday.  
  
Now, when the wicked witch made her potion for Mickey, there was a backfire with the potion, and just like any other potion, someone could help Mickey, but it had to be his number one fan and he/she could help him by getting to his side and praising him before the 12th stroke of midnight, but if that person died, Mickey would die instantly. The next thing she knew, everyone was asking her the same question, "Then wouldn't the next person who was the next biggest fan, become the number one fan?"  
  
She answered, "Only the one when the potion was created will we have to worry about," and she said that with a broad grin and cackling.  
  
So, once the potion left for Mickey's house they started working on a potion for the "lucky" number one fan to separate the soul from the body, because they could only get rid of the soul and that would automatically kill the person all together.  
  
Setting: Mickey's house (Kitchen)  
  
Minnie is making Mickey's dinner and a cheesecake for dessert. As she is making the dessert, she turned her back away for a moment to check the time; Pete then quickly slipped in and dumped the potion into the batter and sneaked off giggling to himself. Just as soon as he had left, Mickey walked through the door and Minnie greeted him quickly then went back to making the dessert, so Mickey sat down to relax.  
  
As they sat down to eat, Merlin (at his house) looked into his crystal ball to see the future and saw Mickey taking a bite of the cake, going to bed, lying down, and dieing, so he rushed over to Mickey's house immediately.  
  
As soon as Merlin had left, everything happened just as his crystal ball had predicted, and by the time he had gotten there it was to late and Minnie was weeping by Mickey's bedside. So Merlin checked his crystal ball to find out exactly what had happened and saw that the villain's put a spell on him and then looked again, as soon as he had told Minnie, to see what could break the spell. He then saw a teenage girl named, Jessica Cruise, and found out that she was the only one who could break the spell. So, he called on Aladdin and said, "Go and retrieve her, but only after the villains have given her the potion will you be able to bring her here to rescue Mickey, because only her soul may enter this realm."  
  
Setting: Jessica's house (Kitchen)  
  
As Jessica walks into the house her mother is preparing dinner, so she goes up to her room to listen to some music and do her homework. A few minutes later while cooking, when her mother has her back turned to the table, the wicked witch appears and quickly pours the potion into Jessica's drink and then disappears.  
  
Later, her mother calls for everyone, "Time for dinner."  
  
Then, the whole family enters the dinning room and sits down at the table for dinner. Finally, Jessica takes a sip of her drink and feels kind of sleepy. She asks her mother, "May I please be excused and go up to my bedroom to lie down?"  
  
Her mother replied, "Yes, you may."  
  
So, Jessica silently leaves the table and goes up to her room.  
  
Setting: Jessica's room  
  
Her room is covered with Disney things, so much that you can't even see her wallpaper. She then lies down on her bed and turns on her stereo to listen to her Disney music, but can't seem to fall asleep. It was as if some evil force was keeping her awake, not letting her go to sleep. So she started to read some of her books, but still couldn't fall asleep. She eventually just gave up and went back to listening to her stereo, but this time wondering what it would be like to be a Disney character. Soon she grew sad, because she imagined being able to do things that she couldn't do in every day life, and she knew that she could never be a Disney character. She tried again to go to sleep and as she closed her eyes she saw gold pixie dust then Tinker bell flying across her room and when she closed her eyes and opened them again Tinker bell was gone. So Jessica just thought it was a figment of her imagination and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep, again.  
  
Later, after all of her family had gone to sleep, she fell into an eternal slumber, and her body began to glow as her soul separated from her body. Just then a storm arose outside and lightning struck her house shattering her lights, this created a circle of fire around her bed. From that fire arouse a huge cobra, but this was no ordinary cobra it was Jafar, there to destroy her. Just as he had transformed, Jessica woke up to find him starring at her, with an evil grin. As he was about to strike, Aladdin came swooping down and picked her up. As she left she turned into animation and had on a beautiful outfit that looked like Princess Jasmine's outfit. She was so terrified at first that she didn't know what to do, so she clung to Aladdin for dear life. Slowly she loosened her grip and looked in amazement as she was soaring over Agrabah. 


	2. The Start of an Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters. Sad to say. 

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up everyone. Thanks for the great comments though. In truth I finished this story 4 years ago, but unfortunately I lost my disk, which it was all saved on, and just recovered it tonight. I have to say, my writing has improved since then, but I will go ahead and post the rest of the story the way it was originally written. So, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: Agrabah **

As they flew into Agrabah, Jessica asked, " What am I doing here and what was Jafar doing in my bedroom?"

Aladdin responded, " The villains are trying to kill Mickey Mouse and you are the only one who can save him. That was why Jafar was in your bedroom, because he was trying to kill you."

With that, Jessica quickly became scared again and asked Aladdin, "Why do I have to save him? I mean it is an honor, but why me?"

"You are Disney's number one fan and only Disney's number one fan can save Mickey from certain death. That is why you are here," Aladdin replied.

Soon they arrived at the palace and met with Princess Jasmine to discuss what would happen to her for the next week. "You will stay here for today and tomorrow, go to France to be with Bell for three days, then go stay with Ariel for a day and a half, and then head to Mickey's house where you have to praise him. While you are here though you will be known as Jasmine's cousin, Rose. Do you have any questions?" Aladdin explained.

"Why can't we just go to Mickey's house right now, instead of waiting a week?" Jessica asked.

"They would be expecting that," answered Jasmine; " We are keeping you in hiding from them so that way you will be safe."

"We also want to get you there as close to the last minute as we possibly can, because they can put him back on that same spell and it doesn't end until the 12th stroke of midnight, so just remember that it ends on the 7th night you are here at the 12th stroke of midnight," added Aladdin.

"Now remember Jessica, you do have the choice to stay here and go on with this mission, although then you will be in danger, but we will try to protect you. You can also return back to your home, so that you will be out of harms way. But, you will never able to return again if you choose to leave," explained Jasmine.

"So, what is your choice, Jessica?" asked Aladdin.

Jessica didn't need much time to think about her answer, and she quickly responded, " What kind of a number one fan would I be if I left. Besides, how many people have the opportunity to come into the Disney World and go on an adventure to battle evil and save a world from chaos and destruction. Of course I'll stay and help."

"Thank you, Jessica. You have no idea how much you are helping out the Disney World and Mickey Mouse," said Aladdin and he added, "Now how about we get you settle in, and then we'll fill you in on more things tomorrow."

So, the rest of the day Jessica rested from her journey, plus she hadn't had sleep for a long time.

The next day Jasmine and Rose went out into the market place to do some shopping. While they were out they talked about what had happened to Mickey Mouse, because everyone in the marketplace was talking about it, and that way they could blend in with everyone else much better. Plus, Rose could find out some more information about what had happened to him, before she arrived. The only problem with talking about Mickey Mouse out in public was that they had to be careful about what they said, because if they said the wrong things it could give Jessica away and they didn't want that to happen.

When they got back, Rose had to leave in an hour, so they decided to relax a little in the courtyard. Then all of a sudden Aladdin came out into the courtyard saying, "There has been some talk of Jessica being here, so we have to leave right now!"

Jessica then quickly changed into a beautiful dress (like one that would be found in France), then thanked Jasmine, and left with Aladdin to go to France.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

What happens next? I guess we'll find out soon enough.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

intriKate- Hi, Katie! Yeah, I know what you mean. I hated the way this format worked out, so that is why this is the only story I've ever written like this. The rest are definitely more "book" form, but I do prefer to let my characters explain the story instead of myself and that is the only reason why I use lots of dialogue. But, now days I definitely get more into detail than anything else.

Skyla13- Oh, don't worry you're not weird. I think he's the second hottest Disney animated character behind Jim Hawkins.


	3. Tale As Old As Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or any characters from Beauty and the Beast.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: France (Beauty and the Beast's castle)**

When they arrived, Aladdin said, " Jessica your new name is, Danielle, and you will be a family friend. Now remember that I will be back to pick you up in three days, so have fun, but remember why you are here."

" I will, bye Aladdin," whispered Jessica.

Just then, Bell and the prince ran out to greet their new guest. They reminded her, "Remember, no one is supposed to know what your real name is and why you are here."

The only other person who knew of Jessica's where-a bouts was the prince's cousin, David. That night they had a glorious banquet and read some stories.

The next day David and Danielle were becoming very friendly so, they strolled and talked most of the day. That night there was a magnificent ball and they danced the night away. Soon, they fell deeply in love and never wanted to be separated.

Before going to bed, David said, " I wish that you could stay here longer with me, because you brighten up my day and I don't know what I would ever do if I never knew you. I guess I would just be miserable, like I used to be."

"I would be miserable too, if I never knew you, and I wish that I didn't have to go back, too." she then started to cry; " You have made me feel like I have a role in life and that I am not just another face in the crowd, which makes me feel special. Now we have finally found each other and I have to leave tomorrow," said Jessica, sadly.

"I will find you and protect you from the villains, and then we will live happily ever after, I promise," said David.

With that they both went to bed sad and happy, because they both felt the same way about each other and both knew it.

The next morning they couldn't be separated, nor throughout the day until early evening when Aladdin showed up, he caught them strolling along the veranda. Aladdin quickly explained," Gaston has found out that you are here and we must leave!"

Danielle and David then looked over the veranda and saw Gaston coming their way, so she quickly jumped on to the magic carpet. David didn't want her to leave and begged to come too, but Aladdin said, "No, you should stay here and try to throw Gaston off of our trail, so that way we can get away."

David finally gave up, because he knew she wouldn't be safe here, so Danielle promised to see him again and send Aladdin back to get him before she goes to Mickey's house. So, she gave him a little kiss, and then flew away.

"By the way, Aladdin," Jessica began as they flew away, "Can you pick up David on your way back to pick up me?"

"Yes, I can," responded Aladdin.

Later, Gaston arrives at the castle and knocks on the door. Very shortly afterwards David answers the door. "Has "Danielle" left yet?" Gaston asked.

"She has just left this morning to go back to England," lied David.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you then, but I had an invitation for her to join me and some of my friends for a party tomorrow evening. The whole town would be there and we just wanted to honor her for taking time out of her busy schedule to come to see our beautiful country," said Gaston.

He then added in, "By chance, do you know exactly where in England I could find her?"

"All I know is that she went to Oxford to go on vacation, so I really don't know where she is right now," said David and thought about what Gaston said about the party.

Then he pictured in his mind Jessica lying on the ground, dead, at the party. Then the villains would be celebrating their victory.

"Well, I'll go see if I can find her then, good bye," said Gaston, and he left.

"I hope that will throw them off of her trail for a while," said David softly, after Gaston had left, wishing that Jessica would be safe from the villains.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Where's the next stop? Maybe it is Mickey's house or maybe it is the Underworld. Only one way to find out, and that is to keep reading.


	4. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters, because I am not CEO. If you are looking for him, he is getting ready to pack up his office.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: Under the Sea**

Soon they were over the ocean and Aladdin said, "Your new name will be, Rachel," He then rubbed the lamp and said, " Genie, turn Rachel into a mermaid for one and half days, but make the spell so that way it can end earlier if necessary."

Genie said, " She will be a mermaid for a maximum of one and a half days, but she can only become human earlier if she gets hit by the sun's rays."

Instantly, Rachel turned into a mermaid and dove into the ocean where Ariel was waiting. When Rachel met Ariel they ended up being many miles from Atlantica, so that way no one would know that Rachel wasn't a mermaid. They started talking as they swam and Rachel said, "I can't believe that I have to go back in two days, because I don't want to leave. This is what I have always wanted, to live in a land where Disney rules. All of my dreams are here and when I go back I'll be a girl with no future again and always dream of coming back here."

" I wish I could do something, but only Mickey has that power and I'm sure he will grant you your wish. After all, you would be saving him and his kingdom," replied Ariel.

The rest of the day flew by fast and all they did was play games, since Ariel wouldn't let her go on any adventures, incase of anything that could happen to her and people weren't supposed to know that she was here, anyways. That night while everyone was at the fair the two had total control of the palace except for where the guards were, so they ended up going to bed early.

The next day they started out on their journey early while everyone was still asleep, so they wouldn't be noticed. When they got there, Aladdin was running a little late and the spell was beginning to ware off so they had to stay close to the water's surface encase the spell ended. Soon Aladdin arrived, and not a moment to late for the spell had just ended and she was back in her dress, so they said their good byes and headed for their final destination, Mickey's house.

On their way Jessica asked, "Where is David? I thought that you were going to bring him with you."

Aladdin responded, "I couldn't pick him up, because I was already running as late as it is," he paused then added in, "I'm sorry I'm late, but some people were getting suspicious about my disappearances. So, I had to wait awhile until they weren't looking before I could leave. I do promise, though, that when I drop you off I will go get him and bring him to you."

" How can I not believe you, that you won't do it, you have put your life at risk for mine, so I shouldn't even be asking this much of you," said Jessica, apologetically.

"No, it is my pleasure, anyways you are putting your life on the line to save Mickey and everyone else from evil," replied Aladdin.

**Setting: Mickey's house (Mickey's Bedroom)**

Mickey is still in eternal slumber, Minnie is crying by his bedside with Donald and Goofy standing next to her, Pluto laying on the ground, and Merlin is pacing back and forth murmuring to himself, "Why aren't they here yet, they should have been here by now."

"Maybe they got caught in traffic," said Goofy and Donald scowled up at him. "What?"

"Oh brother. This is exasperating," said Donald as he slapped his forehead.

"Hopefully, it won't be much longer," said Minnie.

Just then, they flew in and Aladdin dropped Jessica off and went back to go get David. It is now 5 minutes till midnight. Jessica saw Mickey lying there and knelt by his side. She noticed that he was not moving, not even breathing. Jessica started to cry and utter, "How could you praise someone who it could take years of praising in 5 minutes. You are so special to everyone. You remind people to remember the magic, because you are every ones' magic. You are a symbol of joy, happiness, and childhood. No one would be happy without you. To quote Walt Disney, "It was all started by a mouse," and it did. Without you, Disney would not even exist. So, where would the world be if there was no Mickey Mouse?"

After that last sentence Jessica sunk down and started to cry even harder, because she did all that she could do for Mickey Mouse and she had evidently not done enough. With that there was only two minutes left until midnight and then all of a sudden Mickey started to stir and at that instance he answered that very question, " There would be no joy in the world without me, according to you."

At that instance Jessica sat up and saw that she had saved Mickey Mouse and was overjoyed that he was alive again and then gave him a big hug. Then the gang started to celebrate, because Mickey was alive again, until a minute later when Hades came in on his chariot and grabbed Jessica, screaming," I now have a consolation prize, instead of the grand prize, and if she dies before the 12th stroke of midnight, so does Mickey. Then I get both prizes, forever. Not only that, but she will rule with me as my queen and never leave the Underworld, ever again."

As soon as he had finished talking, Hades was gone, and at that instance everyone went to where no one had ever wanted to go before, to the Underworld.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Now things are starting to pick up. I wonder what will happen in the Underworld. Keep checking back to find out.

And please Review. A Review a day keeps the writer at play. Winks


	5. The Final Bell

Disclaimer: Jessica, David, and my writing are the only things I own. Michael Eisner owns the rest.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: Underworld**

Jessica was now a prisoner of the villains and after all of Hades talk there was only one minute left. As they set foot on the ground Hades took out a black vile, with a picture of a skull on it, from his robe and opened it up. By then the clock had already begun to strike midnight, and he then said, with enjoyment in his voice, "Drink this, my beautiful queen." He then put the vile up to her mouth, but as much as Jessica had struggled to get away and keep her mouth closed, he had finally forced the bottle into her mouth and began to make her drink the potion, after only just 4 strokes after midnight.

Just then Mickey and everyone else appeared, but there was nothing they could do for her, for thou it was to late. So, Mickey yelled, "Hades let her go and you can have anything you want," in hope to waste some time, but Hades didn't budge the vile.

He then said, "But, I have already got what I wanted, right here in my hands and soon she will be mine forever."

**Setting: Mickey's house**

When Aladdin arrived at Mickey's house with David, they were surprised to see that everyone was gone, even Mickey, which meant that he was alive. "Since Mickey is alive," Aladdin started, "the villains must know that he is alive and they must have gotten a hold of Jessica. So, we must go down to the Underworld to see if we can save her in time."

So, without a moment to spare they headed as fast as they could for the Underworld in hope that they were not too late, but little did they know that they were already too late and Jessica was doomed to being Hades's queen, forever.

**Setting: Underworld**

With 3 strokes left, Jessica had finished the potion and fallen to the ground. Everyone was wondering why Mickey hadn't fallen, then all of a sudden Jessica began to whisper, " My strength has left all of my body, except my heart and I will not die until Mickey is safe from har…" and with that the clock hit the 12th stroke of midnight and Jessica was dead.

Mickey, on the other hand, was alive, so she had completed her mission.

Just then Aladdin flew in with David, only to find that everyone one was crying, because Jessica was dead, and she had sacrificed her life for everyone elses' life. David gasped, then started to cry and whimper, "No, it can't be true. Jessica is not dead. She just can't be gone."

A second later Jessica's body disappeared and stood next to Hades in a gloomy dress with a crown of gold on her head, and everybody remembered that Hades had declared her as his queen. David gasped at his love's pale and unhappy face, since he did not know what had happened, until he saw the crown on her head. He slowly stepped up to her, but Hades stepped in his way, then seeing Mickey's face, he stepped back. Then David softly spoke to her," Aladdin tried to get me here as fast as he could, but I guess I am to late and I did not live up to my promise. I am sorry about that and if I could I would turn back the clock, so that way I would have been there to save you," he paused then whispered in her ear, "I Love You!" then kissed her on the lips.

Jessica's crown then fell to the ground as Jessica fell into David's arms, and Hades cried, 'You might have broken the spell, but now she will be weaker, die sooner, and she will be mine."

With that, they all appeared in Mickey's house.

As soon as they were gone, though, the Wicked Witch came out and asked," What went wrong with the potion? Why isn't Mickey dead?"

Hades then looked in the vile and there was one last drop in it and he said, "She didn't drink the last drop, that is why she was able to save him."

Then she said, "But, we can still get her, I put something else in her potion, incase this plan backfired, so that way we can control what she does. Also, with her at our control we can destroy Mickey. That way you will get a queen and the villains will rule the Disney World."

With that they both started laughing happily, as they knew that their new plan would not fail them this time.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Could this be the end of the story? Nope, I think the villains won't let me finish. So stay tuned to see what I have up my sleeve for later.

Reviews are wonderful; reviews are great. So please review and please don't hesitate.


	6. Part of Your World

Disclaimer: Michael Eisner is still getting ready to leave, so he still owns everything Disney.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: Mickey's house**

Jessica was now in Mickey's bed and slowly coming to. She softly asked David, "What happened? The last thing I remember was, that I was drinking Hades's potion and Mickey… Mickey! What Happened to Mickey?"

Mickey slowly walked over and answered, "I'm fine. You have saved my life and the future of the Disney World. We are all very grateful for what you have done for every single one of us."

Then David interrupted, "You were Hades's queen when you finished the potion and I broke the spell with true love's first kiss, but now you have become weaker, because of the potion that was given to you. So, right now you need to rest," and he kept the part about her dieing sooner and becoming Hades's queen forever a secrete from her, so as not to frighten her.

Jessica motioned for David to come closer, then whispered in his ear, "I Love You!" and kissed him.

As she fell asleep, Mickey remembered that Hades vowed to get Jessica as his queen, and she heard him telling some people, "Put up a strong barrier between the Disney World and the Underworld, so that way no villain can ever come into this realm ever again and try to get rid of Jessica, me, or anyone else," and with that Jessica fell asleep and the next thing she knew was that she was in her own bed.

**Setting: Jessica's bedroom**

Jessica rose up in her bed, gasping, only to see that it was 5 in the morning. "It must have only been a dream, but it all seemed so real!" she cried.

Then she looked down at the floor and saw a note that read:

Jessica,

I wanted to thank you again for what you have done for us. Everyone appreciates the risks that you took to save my life, especially me. David also sends his regards to you and misses you terribly. I have a surprise for you when come back to see us. Just remember if you do ever want to come back and see us, just sing the phrase, "When you a star wish upon a star," and you will be in the Disney World for as long as you want to stay here.

Your devoted friend,

Mickey Mouse

At that instant Jessica felt relieved that it wasn't a dream and did what Mickey said, "Well Mickey, I guess I'm coming home," she said.

So, she sang, "When you wish upon a star," and the next thing she knew she was in a gorgeous gown in Mickey's house with David holding her so close so that way she would never leave his side again.

**Setting: Mickey's house **

Mickey then spoke up and said, "You have proved that you are devoted to Disney, so I will now grant you your wish, told to me by Ariel, for you to live here for the rest of your life and the world will act as if you have been a character forever and never a real person, but you will still be my number one fan and never have to deal with the villains (in the underworld, at least) ever again, since I have asked some people to put up a strong barrier between the two realms, so that way everyone will be safe. Also, I have a special necklace for you, which will show what you have done for me," with that he slipped the gold chain, with Mickey profiles, over her head and let it rest around her neck.

With that everyone rejoiced (because they were now safe from the villains), but no one was as happy as Jessica or David who were still embracing each other. Then Mickey's celebration continued with the honored guest now there with her true love and **"They Lived Happily Ever After"** for the time being.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

I have now brought you to the end of Part One! What? You mean there was a twist? Yes, there was. Part Two will be up soon, mates.

Remember to post your reviews.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jeh517- Thank you for your interest in my story. I'll do my best to include as many of those movies as possible, but I will say that I am going to keep this a true Disney fanfic and not use any Pixar characters.


	7. Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not live in California. I am not head of the Walt Disney Company. So I do not own anything that Disney created.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Part 2**

**Setting: Underworld**

Hades and the wicked witch are planning how they are going to control Jessica and what she is going to do, once she is controlled. "We will first get her to kill Mickey at his 75th birthday party tonight, then we will have her brake down the barrier, and finally she will then commit suicide," explained the wicked witch.

"So, are we just going to have her poison Mickey or kill him physically?" asked Hades, interestingly.

"She will poison him of course, we can't make it obvious, other wise everyone will know that we are controlling her. The only fall back to controlling her is that she can still speak her mind and if her heart is pure enough, which it is, she can change the person of whom she is trying to kill to herself, so neither way she dies. Even though she can once again save Mickey," responded the wicked witch.

"Also, if she kills herself before she kills Mickey, I can always make a deal with Mickey, since he has such a good heart, which I hate about him. Then he will be our prisoner and we can take over the Disney World, and then I will get Jessica back as my queen, myself," added Hades.

"That is an excellent idea, Hades," complemented the wicked witch.

Then, they set to work on controlling Jessica.

**Setting: Mickey's house**

Jessica had just stepped in to the kitchen to get something to drink, when all of a sudden, after she poured herself a glass of water, her arms started to quiver and shake, and she soon couldn't control them anymore. "What is wrong with me?" she cried. "I can't control my body."

She then walked over to the medicine cabinet, and her arms grabbed an unopened bottle of medicine and poured it into the glass and they did the same thing with three other bottles. They then mixed up the poison so well that it looked like an ordinary glass of water. Jessica then started to scream for help when one of her hands flew to her mouth and covered it. Then, the next thing she knew was that she was starting to walk over towards Mickey. She soon figured out that the villains were trying to get Mickey to drink the poison and were controlling her so that way she would give it to him, so that way nobody would ever suspect a thing. Finally, she bit her hand and it pulled away in great pain. She then started screaming, "HELP!"

Everyone then started looking at her like she was crazy, till finally she screamed, " The villains have control over my body and they have made me make up a poison for you, Mickey."

Everyone was in shock at what they had heard and David tried to take the glass away from her, because he knew that she would rather drink it than give it to Mickey. So he screamed, "Don't drink the poison!"

Now, when the wicked witch saw what had happened, she ordered Jessica to drink the poison and not let anything or anyone stop her from drinking it. Also, for her to do what ever she can to kill herself if the poison didn't kill her right away. Now, Mickey might be safe, for the time being, but at least they would get the one who had foiled their plans from the beginning.

With that Jessica's arm slowly lifted the cup to her mouth and she tried as hard as she could to keep it away. When suddenly, David leaped at the cup and stole it away from her. Now, her arms had total control over her and smacked David and took the cup away. When she opened her mouth to apologize to David, which the witch knew she would do, her arms made her drink all of the poison, as everyone tried to get the glass away from her. When she had finished the poison, she was looking around the room as if she was drunk and everything was all a blur to her, when all of sudden her hands went for her necklace around her neck and started chocking her. David rushed over to stop her hands from completely strangling herself, but as he got closer to her; her hands got even closer to her neck and she fell closer to the floor. By the time David got to Jessica, she whispered, "Good Bye" and her hands pulled one last time and she lay on the floor, dead. Once again she saved Mickey's life, but had lost her own life.

David was now furious at the villains for taking away his love, once again. He was now on his way out the door, to go through the barrier to save her, when all of a sudden Mickey stopped him and said, "They want me and because of me Jessica is dead, again, so I will go alone this time and you will stay here."

"No, I need to be there and save her, because what if it is another true love spell and I need to be there, since I am her true love," commented David.

"How about I take David and you can go in another way, that way we have a better chance of saving her?" opinioned Aladdin, who was trying to put an end to this argument.

"Besides, Mickey, I promised that I would protect Jessica forever and never let the villains get to her. That was why I grabbed the cup away from her and tried to get to her before she strangled herself, because I didn't want to lose her, again," said David sadly.

Mickey replied, "OK, you may go, but only if Aladdin stays with you at all times. I don't want anyone else to be captured by the villains."

So, Mickey, Aladdin, and David went back down to the Underworld to save Jessica.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Great way to celebrate a birthday party! The Guest of Honor tries to kill you, but ends up committing suicide. Yes, I wish all parties could be like that. But in the mean time let's think about how our heroes can save Jessica until the following chapter.

Give me an "R"! Give me an "E"! Give me a "V"! Give me an "I"! Give me another "E"! Give me a "W"! What does that spell? REVIEW!


	8. An Accord

Disclaimer: I am a Cast Member, but that still doesn't mean I own any of Disney's characters.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: Underworld**

Jessica is arguing with Hades, next to the cliff of the River of Death. "I will not be your queen, ever," screams Jessica, "I love David, not you."

"You don't really have any choice, well since you are trapped in the Underworld, forever," jokes Hades.

"They will rescue me you'll see, and then I can leave this horrid place for the last time," said Jessica.

" First of all," begins Hades, "you are dead, so you can't go anywhere with out my permission and trust me I won't give you any permission, unless…."

"Unless, what?" asked Jessica.

"Unless, Mickey takes your place down here, forever," answered Hades.

Jessica knelt down, grabbed her necklace and pulled it close to her heart, and started to cry, because she knew that she could never leave the Underworld, ever again. Even if Mickey said he would, Jessica wouldn't let him, because she knew that Mickey was far more important than she ever was. Also, if Mickey gave his life up the whole Disney World would be ruled with evil, and she didn't want that either. "Maybe," she thought, "if I just jumped into the River of Death, I would be out of my misery and then nobody would have to worry about me ever again. That means Mickey wouldn't have to trade places with me after all, and everything would go back to normal, as if I had never been here, before."

Jessica then walked to the edge of the cliff, just as Mickey had appeared at the entrance of the Underworld. When he saw her ready to jump off the edge of the cliff he yelled, "STOP!" which caught Hades's attention and he was over by her side in a second and pulled her closer by her necklace.

He then yelled to Mickey, "The only way I'll let her go is if you trade places with her and promise to stay down here, forever."

Jessica struggled as much as she could and tried to tell Mickey not to do it, but she couldn't get lose of Hades grip, plus he had covered her mouth so that way she couldn't speak. Finally, right before Mickey could answer, Jessica got free and ran to the edge of the cliff and shouted, "Good bye, Mickey. Tell David I love him," and with that she jumped off the cliff.

Mickey rushed over to where she last stood, but couldn't find her, and then he thought, out loud, "David and Aladdin must have caught her, so she is alright," and sure enough they did.

While on the carpet, Jessica pleaded with them," Please let me jump otherwise everyone will regret this decision. No matter what happens I will be trapped down here forever, because I am dead. The only other way I can get out of here is if Mickey trades places with me, but then it will be like I am still down here, except for I would have dragged the rest of you down with me. So, now do you see why I have to jump?"

"You were dead last time," David said, "but we beat the spell and we can do it again this time."

"That is just the point. There is no spell this time, just flat out poison and strangling. Remember, all that was in that cup was some water and four bottles of medication. Then my hands took hold of my necklace and strangled me. I had a drug overdose and the strangling finally killed me off, that was why I died, and I can't leave, because I am dead," explained Jessica.

"Look, I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I am going to keep my promise. I will get you out of here," replied David.

"Just let me jump and I will save you guys a lot of agony and torture," repeated Jessica.

"Then let me die too, so that way I will always be with you," responded David.

"Hey, no one do anything that they will regret," said Aladdin, "Now, well just try to leave with Jessica and if that doesn't work, I'll leave you two on this ledge, that way they can't get to either of you and then go get Merlin, and hopefully he can fix this matter."

They both agreed so, when Hades wasn't looking they snuck out, but once they hit the border- line Jessica couldn't go any further. So, Aladdin took them back to the ledge and left them there. Then he went to go get Merlin, to help Jessica.

On the ledge, Jessica couldn't take it anymore and she was already to jump when David stepped in front of her. "Why don't you just let me do it, because Merlin can most likely not fix my problem. Besides, I need to jump before Mickey makes an agreement with Hades and everyone will be stuck down here forever," pleaded Jessica.

"Relax, Mickey knows we are here and that you are safe, so he won't make any agreement with Hades. Besides, Merlin can do almost anything, including making you alive again," said David reassuringly.

"Listen, just bringing him down here will add one more person that Hades can get rid of right away. You all shouldn't have come down here to begin with, because now you all are in danger. All because of me," she paused for a second and listened then said, "Speaking of Mickey, have you heard him at all?"

David listened, but he couldn't here a thing. Then Jessica added, "Maybe, Hades has already put him under a spell and Aladdin was caught on his way out of here and then we would be the only two who knows what is going on down here?"

So, Jessica lifted her head up to take a peak and everything had happened just as she had said. "The only thing I can do now," she began, "is give in to Hades and tell him I'll be his queen, if he lets you all go."

"No, I won't let you do this. I know that Merlin is probably worried by now and has checked his crystal ball and everyone is coming to help us," said David.

"What if they aren't? We could be stuck down here; forever and the villains can take over. I need to do this, because it is my fault that all of you are down here in the first place," said Jessica sadly.

"First of all," David began, "The only reason that we are down here is because you saved Mickey and we didn't want you to live down here for the rest of your life. But, you are right; if they don't know what is going on they could all be in serious danger. Just remember that, I will be back to save you though."

He then let her go and was thinking twice about what he had said, but didn't stop her. Before she left though, she hugged David and said, "I love you and I will always be with you," and she kissed him, then made her way up the cliff.

When she got to the top she said, "Hades, I will be your queen if you let everyone go. Do we have a deal?"

"Why Jessica," Hades said, "I was wondering when you were going to come up here?"

"How did you know that I was down there?" she asked.

"I could hear you talking with David," and at that instant David appeared before her eyes.

"Not only that, but I heard Mickey say that he thought that you were alright, after you had jumped. Then, I saw Aladdin trying to leave and caught him, so I figured that you were still alive, well at least as alive as you can get down here when you are dead, and you didn't make it to the River of Death. But, I have a different trade instead, Either Mickey and Aladdin go and you become my queen, while David remains in the River of Death or David goes free and Mickey and Aladdin go into the River of Death and you are still my queen or even you can go and all three of them go into the River of Death. So, what is you decision?"

Aladdin tried to tell her that the "David" was a clone, but he was gagged and so Jessica couldn't understand him. She then looked into the River of Death and saw that David was still down there on the ledge and he whispered, "Let Mickey and Aladdin go, then Aladdin can come get me," but Jessica knew that Hades would put him in to the river instead of the clone.

Jessica soon thought of another trade and said, "How about letting them all go and I'll be your queen or I can always jump into the River of Death, then I can never be your queen. You see, that is the only way that I cannot be your queen. So take it or leave it."

Somebody would be free even if it meant her diving into the River of Death, besides Hades really wanted her as his queen so he couldn't possibly turn her down. Then finally Hades said, "I'll leave it."

Jessica was surprised to hear him say that, but she made her way to the cliff and jumped; nobody could believe that she would actually do it. Then all of a sudden Hades's magic pulled her back up to the cliff, and Hades said, "A deal is a deal and the new deal is everybody is free and Jessica, you will remain here as my queen."

The next thing everybody knew was that they were at Mickey's house, once again without Jessica.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

This is definitely going to be a hard task for them to figure out. Hopefully someone can think of something better next chapter.

And now it is your turn to take part in the festivities. How's that you ask? Why, just review!


	9. I'm Wishing

Disclaimer: And again I do not own any of Disney. I just enjoy writing using their characters.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Setting: Mickey's house 

When they arrived home everyone asked, "What happened down there?"

Mickey then said, "Jessica had out smarted Hades and saved all of us, but she is still down there."

Mickey then called out, "Merlin, can you make Jessica alive again?"

Merlin answered, "Yes, but I have to be next to her to say the magic spell, to be able to do it."

"That's great," Mickey replied then said, "Alright, change of plan it will just be Merlin, Aladdin, and I going this time. That means you cannot come, David. Some of us could have been killed if it wasn't for Jessica's quick thinking, so you stay here."

"But, I promised her that I would come back and save her. Right before she went up to make her first deal with Hades," said David.

"Then I'll tell her that I wouldn't let you go, for your own safety and she will understand," Mickey replied.

As they were about to leave Aladdin added, "Don't try to kill yourself either, because we will save her."

So, they went back to the Underworld.

**Setting: Underworld**

Jessica was now beginning to corporate with Hades and she kept telling her self, "They will be back soon to save me from this horrible place and if not I can always jump off the cliff in to the River of Death, so that way Mickey won't have another chance to be able to trade places with me and everyone else will be safe from the villains, for the time being."

An hour had gone by, and by now she has given up all hope on them returning to save her. As she was walking around, she walked right to the edge of the cliff and spoke to herself, "I wish that everyone, who tried to save me, would be safe from harm for the rest of his or her lives. I hope Mickey will live forever and keep the Disney World the way it is, and I wish that David would know that my last thoughts were of him and to let him know that I will always be with him, because I love him."

She then started to walk away then she turned around, ran back, and jumped off the cliff, but instead of hitting the river; Aladdin, who was right underneath her, grabbed her arm and pulled her aboard the magic carpet. Then, Merlin said a magic spell over Jessica, "Arise, oh rose of the kingdom's past and flourish over the evil plans that will no longer cast."

With that Jessica was alive and free again from the villains and so, they headed back to Mickey's house, while Hades was trying to bring his queen up from the River of Death, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Later, on the way home Mickey explained, "David wanted to come with us, but I told him that he would be safer at my house. Are you ok with that Jessica?"

Jessica said, "Yes, I am glad that you told him that, Mickey. Thank you, for doing that," her mood then suddenly changed and she started to complain, "I am not feeling so well. I think I have a headache," then she fainted and Aladdin had to reach out to catch her, and keep her from falling off.

Mickey and Merlin then watched over her, incase of something else that could happen to her.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Ah, so fight magic with magic. Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Anyways, while using magic does have it's advantages it sometimes does have its disadvantages. I wonder what those could be.

Please review. Those are always nice to see.


	10. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Disclaimer: And for the last time, the only things I own are Jessica, David, and my words. Disney owns everything else.

Ladies and Gentleman! I now present to you the conclusion to "Remember the Magic"! I hope you enjoy.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

**Setting: Mickey's house**

Meanwhile, everyone was getting worried about them, especially David. By now, David didn't know what to do, " What if she is still trapped in the Underworld because Hades wouldn't let her get one foot away from him, what if the spell didn't work and she was still dead, or what if she jumped in to the River of Death before they even arrived in the Underworld?" all of these questions filled his head and because of that he was beginning to go crazy.

"I can't take it anymore," he finally screamed.

"What is wrong, David?" asked the prince, "I know that you are worried about Jessica and everyone else, but you have just lost your mind and gone mad."

"All of these negative questions keep filling my head and I don't know whether to believe them or not," responded David.

"Maybe you should just think of positive thoughts, and besides I am sure that they are all fine and Jessica is safe with them," said the prince.

"Yeah, I guess that you are right and I should think that she will be fine and she will soon be here by my side," said David.

Later, everyone was ready to send out some search parties to go and find them, when finally David couldn't take it anymore. So, he went into the medicine cabinet and looked for a bottle of medication to take and be free from all of his agony and torture, but all he found were four empty bottles lying there that Jessica had used earlier and then he started to cry again, because it reminded him of Jessica. Just then Mickey, Merlin, Aladdin, and Jessica flew in and everyone cheered, because they had concord their mission. When David came out of the kitchen, he saw Jessica lying on the magic carpet, not moving at all and asked, "What is wrong with Jessica?"

Mickey responded, "She just fainted on the way home. It was probably because of all of those drugs that she took, but she is going to be fine. Just let her rest and you'll see."

They then took her into the guest room and let her sleep. Three days went by and she still hadn't woken up and they were beginning to lose all of their hope that she might be gone forever. Finally, David walked into her room where she was lying very still and pale with a faint red line around her neck from being strangled. He then knelt by her side and began to cry, "Why couldn't you have left any pills for me?" he complained, "Then I could be with you right now, but instead you leave me here all alone and with only memories of us when we had first met. I can't believe that I am even blaming you when it was the villains' entire fault. I just wish that you were alive right now, so that way we could live Happily Ever After," he then kissed her and said, "I Love You," and sunk back down and started to cry again, even harder.

Then, she started to stir, but fell back asleep. She fought with all of her might to get up again to see David, but the poison was still in her body and was pulling her back down and she couldn't move, because of it. David then waited a couple of more minutes with her; then just as he was getting up and about to leave her, she slowly began to sit up and whispered softly, "David."

David whipped around to see that she was coming out of it and ran to her side. David spoke softly to her and said, "All of my wishing paid off, you are going to be alright. Then we can go back to our romantic life, remember the way it used to be before you met Hades."

"I feel as if I have been hit by a truck and I am still very tired. I have become very weak after all of the poison and can't do much. I hate to disappoint you, but everything won't be like the old times. I just hope that I can get out of bed soon to be with you," whispered Jessica, then she added in; "If I do die again promise me that you won't come after me in the Underworld, because by the time you would arrive I would have already jumped in to the River of Death. So, promise me that you won't go there, ever again?"

David thought about his response, because he didn't ever want to lose her again to the evil villains and then he finally said, "I promise that I will never go back to the Underworld anytime soon, although I cannot you that I will keep my promise forever," he then paused then added in, " I think that I should leave now, so that way you can get some more rest, but I'll be back soon to check on you and make sure that you are doing better," and as he left she fell back asleep.

Outside of the room Mickey asked, "How is she doing?"

"She is alive and making jokes, so we talked for a minute or two, but she said that she wasn't feeling so well and that she feels weaker from all of the poison that she drank. I also think that the potion she had earlier is showing its side effects now. She also made me promise that if she ever did die again, not to come and rescue her in the Underworld, because she said that she would have jumped in to the River of Death, by the time I would have gotten there. So, I let her rest some more, but I think that she will soon be as good as new," replied David.

"I hope she is," started Mickey, "and don't worry, if she ever does die again I'll be down in the Underworld in a flash to save her and bring her back to you."

That last statement brought even more joy to David's heart, because he knew then that Jessica would always be safe as long as she had good friends who cared about her as much they do.

In a few days, Jessica was up and walking around again, but she was weaker from all of the potions and poisons that the villains gave to her. From that moment on David never left her side and protected her every day. So,** "They Lived Happily Ever After"**.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

And there you have it, the conclusion to "Remember the Magic". I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now, big news, everyone! For any fans of "Remember the Magic". This is just the start of it. "Remember the Magic" is the first story of the "Remember the Magic" series. The next installment, "To Wed or Not to Wed" will be posted soon. From now on, the stories will be written in a different format though, using a more storybook quality to them.


End file.
